


I hate spider

by Courier_of_rapture



Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_of_rapture/pseuds/Courier_of_rapture
Summary: Smarty and greasy are at the toon patrol office at nightAccounted for  Accounted for the gang Expenses for the last month But when a spider shows up things get complicated
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	I hate spider

**Author's Note:**

> hey i checked the story and I noticed some spelling errors and I wanted to fix then

smarty was in his office sitting in a leather arm chair. with greasy his right hand man sitting in front of him

smarty was looking at The expenses of his Group for the month. looking more and more angry with each expenses on the papers

“how much cigarettes does wheezy smoke it’s bleeding us dry. and what does psycho do with all those firecrackers”

“he likes The sound they make boss.” greasy said

“well starting tomorrow he’s cut off those. firecrackers”. smarty said pulling out a bottle of scotch from his desk

“me and the guys tried that already boss.” greasy said

“and why isn’t he off of them” smarty said 

“well. he started sobbing and hitting the floor. saying no and please don’t take them away we thought at first he was throwing a temper tantrum. and he’ll calm down the next day. but turns out he was pretty depressed and we felt bad for him sooo”

“I don’t care it he’s had a tantrum. He’s getting cut off starting tomorrow. and why do you buy so much hair gel” smarty said

greasy smirked. “because I’m trying to look good for someone”

“I don’t care. Either you stop buying so much or-“

smarty was cut off by a spider landing on his nose

“ahhhhhhhhh” smarty screamed jumping on to the ceiling. Holding on for dear life. but his shivering wasn’t making it easy

“bos-boss what’s wrong with you it’s just a spider nothing dangerous” greasy said a little worried

“KILL IT” smarty yell. smarty started to Panic even more when he felt his nails about to give out. The spider landed on his desk

“alright alright I’ll get it” greasy pulled out a small yellow mallet from his pocket. and brought it down at the spider

the mallet hit the desk. But it wasn’t enough to break it. but all the thing on the desk fell on the floor. greasy though he got it

But the spider jumped out of the way in time and landed on the floorboard 

greasy raised the mallet over his head and bought it down

the spider avoid the attack. and greasy hit the floorboard instead making it come up and hit greasy in the face

stars were flying around he’s head. He shook his head and started to chase the spider around the room

he trap it in the corner. greasy smiled evilly. he brought the mallet up and was about to bring it down

but than smarty’s nails give out and he fell right on top of greasy

“boss get off of me so i can kill it” greasy said

“greasy do something” smarty yelled in terror

“I’m trying” greasy raised the mallet and brought it down. this time it hit the spider

greasy smiled satisfied and put the mallet back in his pocket ”is it dead”

greasy looked over his shoulder. smarty was sitting on his chair. with his hands on the desk. like nothing happened “yeah it’s dead”

greasy walled over and sat back down in his chair in front of smarty. “hey boss what was all of that about” greasy said

smarty blushed and looked away “I don’t like spider. alright”

“more like your Terrified of them. than you just not liking them boss” greasy said

smarty blushed even harder “yeah i am. i been scared of them ever since i was a kid. it was humiliating so I kept it a secret”

The gears in greasy Head started turning. and he thought of a way to get something he’s been wanting for a very long time

“you know it would be a shame if the group knew about your fear of spiders. it would be humiliating”

smarty was staring daggers at him “don’t.you. Dare.”

“I want you to let me do something” greasy said

smarty growl in frustration  
“what you do want more hair gel” smarty said

greasy smirked “i mean that would be nice. but i want something Else”

“stop beating around the bush and tell me what you want” smarty said

“i want to kiss you” greasy said flirtatiously with a smile full of lust

”What” smarty yelled

“let me kiss you and I won’t tell anyone” greasy said

smarty side “find but you better keep your end of the bargain”. smarty puckered his lips and went forward.

greasy put his finger on smarty lips

“no no i kiss you how i want to kiss you” he grab smarty hand gently. and slowly pull him in to a kiss

smarty felt like his Face was on fire. he was going to pull away from the kiss. but to his surprise he didn’t. 

‘wait you’re not enjoying the kiss are you?’ smarty thought to himself 

greasy was definitely enjoying this. he’s been wanted this ever since they first met. but like all Great thing. it couldn’t last forever

greasy broke the kiss smiling at the cute blush on smarty face.  
“i hope you enjoyed that as much as I did”

smarty costs his arms ”it’s getting pretty late. you better get going”

greasy looked at his watch it was 1 in the morning. greasy stood up “had good night boss”

“you too” smarty said. once greasy was out of the office. smarty pick up the bottle of scotch and poured a glass of it

smarty thought about what just happen. Especially about the kiss why did he like it. he wasn’t gay. was he

he put the unsettling thoughts out of his mind for now.

He decided to go home and get some west before he made any decisions

as he walk to his apartment in the night he kept repeating the same thing in his head until he woke up the next day

‘i hate spider’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story let me know what you think of it In the description


End file.
